Help Me To Help You
by Pastel-Witch-Stories
Summary: Bunny, Tooth and Jack have to go to High School in order to find someone. Someone special. And why is Jack so drawn to her, even though she's completely uninterested in him? And what does Pitch Black want with her? MEGA Crossover. Hiccstrid, Jelsa & Kristanna endgame. T for language may change to M for dark sexual themes? so !TRIGGER WARNING!
1. I'm Going Where?

**1: I'm Going Where?**

"I was summoned?" Jack asked as he entered the globe room.

"Jack!" North boomed, "Manny has requested your presence... Not I."

He continued over to North's desk and sat on it.

"Roll call," his thick Russian accent boomed, "Tooth fairy:" "Present!" "Easter Bunny:" "Still here;still annoying!" (okay that was me..) "Sandy:" "Asleep!" Bunny responded for the mute midget. 'Ok, everyone's here!' Jack mentally mused himself.

"Manny," North began again,"has told me that we face a great danger like nothing being,or spirit perhaps, threatens to change the nature of another."

"Ok, no sweat right?" Jack declared not really caring.

"No, Jack.. 'sweat!' This being has the power to change the world as we know it."

"So what are you saying, mate?" inquired Bunny(obviously).

"This person..like you Jack..has the the power to change a season! But UN-like you Jack, this person is not in full control of their power...This person's anger could mean the difference between a normal day and an Ice Age part two."

"Woah..." Jack thought out loud.

"So this is vhy ve must protect this person."

"Okay!" Tooth said,"I understand."

"Well let's find this 'being' then," Bunny added.

"Wait!" North protested,"We don't know who this being is...and there's a catch..."

"Which is..?" Jack said impatiently.

"Bunny, Tooth and Jack..."

"They looked up at the mention of their names..

"You're going to high school.."

 **N.B- _OTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE WAY LONGER. I GOR FOR AT LEAST 2,000 WORDS!_ Yay! I know it would've been ideal to make Jack attend high school alone...but I wanted Bunny and Tooth to experience it too! (This story was inspired by the story "My Heart For You",please look it up because i LOVE IT!) The only reason Sandy isn't going too is because he'll be tired from making kids have sweet dreams all night..Sorry about the short chapter was more of a intro. I'll post the REAL real chapter 1 a lil later..not tomorrow but later..**  
 **Follow, push someone down 8 flight of stairs, favorite, argue with them because of a turn they didn't roll all the way down, and review! It will really make my day! and well leave a review might even put a smile on my face! =)**


	2. New Friends

**CH: 2: New Friends**

 **JACK'S POV**

"What?!" we exclaimed in unison.

High school?! No WAY! NOT there...I heard it's a place of pure misery these days.

"What are you talking about, mate?" Bunny asked.

"I've already arranged it," North stated,"but don't worry! If you need me I'll be your English Literature. You'll all also be Juniors!"

"How's this gonna work?! I cant go like THIS!" Tooth gestured to her wings and feathers.

"Manny's got that, we all get a charm bracelet that have the ability to turn us human."

"Okay..." I sighed,"but this BETTER not be hard.."

"I don't think so. What are we waiting for?! TALLY HOE!"

 **oOo**

I had to dye my hair brown because my magic necklace didn't change my hair only made me visible.

Bunny put on his and instantly transformed into a teenage boy. He was tall, well built and had tan skin and a blue-black upper-cut hairstyle-but I'M still hotter. Tooth was a short, fair skinned girl with bright violet eyes and perfect curves(not that I was paying attention). She had her brunette hair in a pixie cut with random colored feather thing that surprised me was her the naturally long eyelashes and double pierced ears. She looked good. Sandy remained unchanged other than a less sparkly and yellowed skin tone and North's beard was trimmed.

It was early on our first day of school and we were already dressed in our uniforms. UNIFORMS! Bunny and I both wore our white,short sleeve button-down shirts,burgundy ties and beige pants. Tooth wore a white button-up, burgundy tie, white knee socks, a burgundy pleated skirt just above her knees and black ballet flats. North carved us up a smart phone each and promised us we'd get our drivers permits eventually.

Bunny, Tooth and I were walking up into the large campus of High Arts Prep or HAP for short. A private school where we were obviously going to get introduced to our class-mates since school had already started a week ago. Entering the massive structure, engaged in deep conversation about how we were gonna pull this off I was already messing up. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone. We both toppled over, me falling directly on top of...her.

''OMG! Els! Are you okay?!'' the strawberry-blonde she was with shrieked.

"I'm fine..vbut I could be better..."

I followed the sound of her melodious voice and found her beneath me. I had to do a double-take..hell! A TRIPLE-take! Her clear skin, her platinum blonde hair pulled into a neatly rolled bun, her high cheek-bones and adorable nose. Not to mention those captivating eyes, forget-me-not-blue with a hint of teal. Then my eyes drifted down to her perfect plum stained lips and my heart skipped a beat. What felt like an eternity of me staring at this beautiful stranger was probably only a few moments.

"Oh-uh-my-my bad!" I stuttered getting off of her.

Wait..since when do **I** stutter?! And what is this tightness in my chest?! Are those...rabid...insects in my stomach?! I offered my hand as she sat glared at my hand, then at me, then my hand again, and proceeded to got up on her own. Ouch! That one stung! Wait..since when do I care what people think of me?! What is happening?! I mean what the fu-

''Nice to meet you too," she said sarcastically.

''Again, I'm really sorry! I wasn't paying attention," I apologized.

"You should have been. Some one could have actually gotten hurt! I mean..what the hell?!"

"Sorry, she can be like that sometimes!" the strawberry-blonde cut in.

"Ass-hole!" the beautiful blonde sashayed away, friend in tow.

The three of us just stood there in complete and utter is, until Bunny spoke up..

"Way to make friends, Hot-Shot!''

 **Me: So he met Elsa.**

 **Dave: I don't think she likes him very much, Ocean.**

 **ME: Me neither! But he certainly does...**

 **Dave: Poor Jackaboy!**

 **Me: I know! Well sorry for not posting yesterday guys! I was late for my bus after school so I had to run out of the HUGE campus so I guess I was tired.I'll see if I can make up later when I come back from the hairstylist.I PROMISE I'll TRY! Key-word:- TRY!**

 **Dave: And she also apologizes for any slow updates DURING the week! It's her first semester at high school and she's just getting used to it so if she has too much home-work she may not update.**

 **Me: But I MAY update on Tuesdays because I never really do home-work anyway(Yeah..I'm THAT kinda person) and i tend to NEVER do home-work for Wednesday is odd because I have Visual Arts class and Information Technology on Wednesdays and I ACE I.T. and LOVE art!**

 **Dave: Review your favorite subject in school/favorite hobby!**

 **Me: Follow,get a new boy/girlfriend,favorite,break up with him/her for chocolate,review and do anything else you could be doing right now! =)**

 **IF YOU SKIPPED TO THE END BECAUSE YOU READ THIS ALREADY THE ONLY CHANGE IS THEIR JUNIORS NOW. I fixed grammatical errors and just changed words around to sound more professional.**


	3. Fight Song

**CH: 3: Fight Song**

 **ELSA'S POV**

What the hell is wrong with that guy? Did the dear Lord not grant him vision? He has the bod of a hockey player! A HOCKEY PLAYER! He's heavy! All tall..and kinda muscular... I mean he was kinda cute but still.

''I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" I complain.

''It looked like an innocent accident to me, Els,'' my little sister, Anna, said.

''He walked right into me,'' I ignored her comment, ''Fell right on top of me! What the hell!"

''Els, so what? The guy wasn't looking where he was going..big deal! He did apologize didn't he?"

''Not the point, Anna..the point is-''

''Enough about that guy-who's THAT guy?!" she excitedly pointed to a boy with auburn hair.

''Anna!''

''What..? He's cute...''

I groaned in annoyance and walked off. First day of my second week at school.. You got this Elsa.. Just breathe.. breathe...Don't lose your shit just yet.

 **WRITER'S POV**

''Class,'' their teacher began, ''I would like you all to give a warm welcome to Aster Hope..'' she gestured to Bunny, ''Tatum Roberts,'' then to Tooth, ''and Jackson Overland.." and finally Jack.

They were standing in front of their class in the Biology Lab and their teacher, Ms. Merry-Weather, was introducing them to the other students.

''Go grab a seat anywhere you'd like, kids,'' Ms. Merry-Weather instructed walking over to a cooler.

''Hey Jackson!'' a blonde with a braid shouted from the front row,''Come sit with Henry, his lab partner transferred schools!''

''Yeah, thanks a lot Astrid!'' the brunette boy behind her said sarcastically.

Jack took the seat next to the boy.

'' 'Sup, Henry? Know how to hold 'em-know when to fold 'em?'' Jack fist-bumped him.

''Not...hardly...'' Henry replied looking bored out of his skull.

Aster took a seat next to a large blonde guy and Tatum(or Tooth) took the seat next to blonde girl Jack bumped into that very morning.

''Like reptiles and insects..'' Ms. Merry passed out frogs on water-boards, ''..amphibians cannot internally regulate..what we used to call..'cold blooded.'''

''Why did we stop?'' the girl sitting in front of Jack and Henry, Astrid, joked, ''Did the animals object to being labelled cold-blooded?''

The class began to laugh.

''No, Ms. Merry! This is wrong for SO many reasons!'' Elsa, the girl Jack bumped into, protested.

''Thank you, Miss Arendelle,'' Ms. Merry-Weather responded coolly, ''now please have a sea-''

''No! Besides the obvious animal cruelty issues, students have a right to object! I don't care if it's hibernating, if it's already dead or what! I will not be forced into cutting open this innocent creature!''

Jack propped his chin on his palm as his elbow rested on the desk and he gazed at her dreamily.

''Well this is worth one-third of your grade! So if you don't do this there goes your perfect grade point average.''

'Perfect grade point average?' Jack thought, 'Smart, gorgeous and assertive!'

''Well there it goes indeed!''

''With that attitude and lack of participation why don't you just grab a hall pass and get out of my class?'' Ms. Merry held up a blue slip of paper.

Elsa sauntered straight up to her teacher, grabbed the pass ad cheekily said, ''Gladly!'' With that she picked up her pencil case, note book and bag and left. 'Assertive indeed,' Jack mused again, 'I like her style.'

 **ELSA'S POV**

I left the room and made for the girls' washrooms. I entered and made for the handicapped stall, my secret-hide-away at this institution of rubber-stamping. No girl who attended here is handicapped so it's never used. I sank to the floor, went into my shoulder bag and pulled out my phone in its blue bi-dazzled case. I slowly scrolled through my playlists and picked the perfect song as I popped in me ear-plugs.

 _This is my Fight Song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright so-o-ong!_

The sweet melody soothed my mood as I pulled out my cobalt, sparkly pen and a thick book with an attached elastic band to keep it was decorated in glow in the dark snowflake stickers, rhinestones and designs that the book came with. I grasped the pen firmly and began, _Dear Diary..._

 _'Cause I still got,_

 _a lot a fight left in me!_

 **Me: YAY!**

 **Dave: Why so happy?**

 **Me: Because Elsa's a secret diary dork like me!**

 **Dave: Not a secret anymore...**

 **Me: Shit.. O-O**

 **Me: So Follow, wear your underwear outside of your pants, Favorite, run down the street screaming ''I'M A TOUGH TOOTIN' BABY SO IMMA PUNCH ALL YO BUNS!'', Review and do anything else you could be doing right now!**


	4. Meeting The Gang

**CH: 4: Meeting The Gang**

''So you know her?" Jack walked Henry after Biology.

''Only one of my best friends,'' he replied.

''Elsa Arendelle! The rude kids at this school call her the Ice Queen but she's our little Ice Princess.''

''Why?''

''She plays winter sports... has a really cold exterior..''

''And it might have something to do with the fact that she locked a guy in a freezer during Home Ec. class,'' a female voice added.

They turned around to find Astrid walking with a red-head with wild curls.

''Hey babe!'' Henry smiled.

'Babe?' Jack thought.

The red head walked over to Henry and planted a quick kiss to his lips.

''Get a room!" Astrid complained.

The red head turned, ''Get a man!''

''Touch`e!"

''Jackson,'' Henry said, ''This is my girlfriend, Merida.''

''Nice to meet you, Merida!'' Jack greeted.

''You too!'' she smiled sweetly.

''Can we get a move on?!'' Asrtid complained, ''I feel like the fourth wheel on a Tryc!"'

Henry rolled his eyes more amused than annoyed, ''Whatever.''

 **oOo**

Anna was skipping merrily down the hall..humming a song called 'For The First Time In Forever' she made for music class when WAM! She hit her face on an open locker and she stumbled backward into the open Janitor's Closet. She fell into a mop bucket, that started to roll, which caused a mop to fall on her head. Suddenly, something stopped the bucket and she moved the mop from her face looking up.

''HEY!'' she shouted.

''I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?"'

It was him. The boy she was going ga-ga over that very morning. All that could escape her lips was..

''Hey...''

 **oOo**

Jack was about to leave the lunch line when he felt a oft tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find Astrid beaming at him brightly. Tooth and Bunny, who were in front of Jack, looked at her too.

''I doubt that you already found a clique so,'' she began, ''you can sit with me and MY friends.''

''Can my friends come too?'' he asked.

''Sure!'' she smiled, ''follow me!''

 **JACK'S POV**

We arrived at a table with a few other kids. I immediately recognized Henry fee9ing Merida a chocolate covered strawberry and Elsa reading a book.

''Hey guys!'' Astrid sat down.

''Hey!'' they chorused.

'So...guys,'' she looked at us, ''these are my friends. You remember Henry, his girl Merida-''

Did I see a scowl when she said Merida's name?!-

"my girl here, Rachel!" as she pointed to blonde with crazy long pig-tails!  
"The name _is_ in fact Rachel but is actually Rapunzel! Call me Zel, Punzie or just Punz!" the girl winked. ( **A/N: Don't hate me but I jut figured out how to do that! XD)  
** "Her boyfriend, Flynn! Don't be confused if she calls him Eugene 'cause that's his real name!"  
The bot with a small patch of hair on his chin to whom Astrid gestured to rolled his eyes with a groan.  
"And we got our buddy Kristoff who is sadly sitting with the rest of the hockey team at another table, and Elsa and her little sister Anna!"  
"Hi!" the strawberry blonde from earlier waved.  
"Hey, well I'm Jackson," I started, "but call me Jack. This is Taylor and Aster!"  
"Hey!" bunny and tooth waved in unison.  
"You're name's Aster?" Hiccup asked as we sat down.  
"Yeah, mate, it is!"  
"That also happens to be my dad's name!" Astrid smiled, "That's why he asked. I was named after him and my brothers were named after my mum!"  
"Oh," I try to make small talk, "Big family?"  
"Yeah..." she blushed, "Right now it's me, my big bro, Justin, who's a senior in Burgess High, my dad, my step-mom, Ava and my little brothers, Jason and Jacob, twins."  
"Oh, okay! If you don't mind me askin' but," Tooth smiled, "What happened to your mom? And if you could, what was her name?"  
"Uh.." Astrid looked down at her lap.  
"I mean-you don't have to if you don't wanna! I'm so sorry-I didn't mean to pry,-I-"  
"No, no, it's okay..." she looked up and smiled, "Her name was Jordan, hence all the boys having a name that starts with 'J'. She-ugh-left... She left when I was younger, I was just about two or three... Ava just had no problem with naming _her_ sons after her since my dad still cares about her..."  
"Oh... I am so sorry!"  
"Naw it's cool! " she brushed back her bangs with a huge smile-a fake smile-and sighed.  
"How come you didn't mention James?" Hiccup grinned.  
"Oh right!" Astrid snapped her fingers, "I thought they would just wanna know who I live with!"  
"If you don't mind me askin', love, but," Aster raised a finger, unsure, "who's James?"  
"Astrid's _other_ big bro!"  
"Oh.."  
"He's the oldest, twenty-six, and I will always be his little girl! He's married though, a really sweet girl named Madison! They have two kids which is ironic because the first one, Malcom, was born when he was seventeen, same age dad was when he was born! And Katie is only two months!"  
"Aaaawww!" Tooth gushed.  
"Right?!" Anna and Punz said in unison.  
"That's enough about Astrid!" Hiccup stated, "Now let's hear about _ME!"_ he smiled brightly.  
With that everyone erupted into hearty laughter.

Hiccup: Birthday: 9th September; Fave color: Forest green(same as eye color); Fave music genre: Alternative; Fave band: Fall Out Boy; Sports: Hockey(Team Captain), Snow-boarding(Team Captain); Hobbies: Hanging with friends/girl-friend, Helping mother with work, Video-games, Reading, Studying, Drawing; Family Life:  
Father, Steven Haddock, Mayor of Burgess, mother, Valery Haddock, zoo-keeper personal. Valery usually works with birds, such as her pet owl, Cloud-jumper, and is often assisted by Henry(Hiccup). His father's best friend, Gerard, is like a father figure in _his_ life. He has a naughty, sassy black pet cat named Toothless who thinks he's human. Toothless is best friends with Astrid's pet. Hiccup and Astrid new each other before they were introduced to the gang, their parents being close. They even used to play together when they were five years old. He's a right-brained kinda person who loves art, music and animals but has excellent leadership qualities, thus causing his place in both sports teams he is in.

Astrid: Birthday: 18th March; Fave color(s): Grey, Black, Red, Blue; Fave music genre: Any type of rock; Fave band(s): Sleeping With Sirens, Fall Out Boy, Pierce The Veil, Black Veil Brides, All Time Low, Bring Me The Horizon; Sports: Girls' Basketball(Team Captain), Soccer, Snow-boarding, Hockey, Archery; Hobbies: Hanging with friends/little brothers/dad, Listening to music, Five Nights At Freddy's, Working out in various ways, Tackling math, Arguing with Ava/Justin; Family Life:  
House is large(has to be) because it's over-run with kids AND animals that ironically get along. Astrid's blue and gold macaw, Storm-fly(or Stormy), Justin's tea-cup yorkie, Tea-cup, Aster's German Shepard, Max, Ava's Labradoodle, Licorice and Jason and Jacob's guinea pigs, Popcorn and Mop-Top. They often visit her dad's friends such as Eric **(A/N: OC)** an others. Perfect older brother whom her step-mom wants her to be more like, daddy's little girl, little brothers who adore and admire her, affectionate pet, misunderstood. Astrid!

Elsa:? She refused to speak!

Anna: Birthday: 23rd July; Fave color(s): Mint green, Neon colors; Fave music genre: Electro-pop; Fave band(s): One Direction, 5 Seconds Of Summer, Maroon 5; Sports: Cheerleading, Tennis, Volleyball; Hobbies: Chilling with sister/cousin, Day-dreaming, Reading fanfiction on Wattpad, Dancing around in her room, Singing; Family Life:  
Both her parents died three years before so she and Elsa moved with their Aunt Prim-rose, Uncle John and cousin, Rapunzel. She shares a room with Punz because Elsa, as the oldest, likes her space. Funny how her sister is the oldest teen in the house and she's the youngest in the entire squad. Anna is a softmore, and only fourteen while Elsa turns sixteen as soon as the year starts. Even though her past wasn't all that bright, her parents dying, her sister ignoring her then, she still manages to be a very happy person. (I like that 'bout her.) Keep smiling Anna!

Rachel: Birthday: 5th May; Fave colors: Neon colors, Hot pink, Purple; Fave music genre: Electro-pop; Fave band(s): Maroon 5, One Direction; Sports: Cheerleading, Volleyball, Track & Field; Hobbies: Painting and anything artistic, Baking, Reading, Running, Yoga, Studying, Hanging with boyfriend; Family Life:  
Rachel was missing when she was a little girl actually, and raised by a woman who told her that she was her child. Eventually and obviously all the pieces fell back into place and along the way she and Flynn bonded and even realized how much they care about each other romantically. So in short, Punz ended up liking Flynn a lot, he liked her too, they've been together for about two years. YAY! Her mother is the vice principal of a middle school(that Jamie happens to attend) and her father the principal.

Flynn: Birthday: 29th October; Fave color: Clay blue; Fave music genre: R&B, Fave band(s): Maroon 5, Sleeping With Sirens; Sports: Basketball, Football, Soccer(Team Captain), Track & Field, Equestrian events; Hobbies: Running, Riding Practice, Drawing with Punzie, Listening to music, Instagram and Snapchat; Family Life:  
Birth name: Eugene Fitzerbert. He knows it's embarrassing, but he can't blame his parents. Literally because he was an orphan since he was a child and never knew his parents. Punzie's parents didn't approve of him at first because he actually had wanted posters for stealing at the time but everyone got over everything(after all the past is in the past). He is over all a great guy, but like Astrid, simply misunderstood. His story isn't much, so he didn't tell much but I can tell we'll be great friends. In time at least.

Merida: Birthday: 17th April; Fave color: Teal; Fave music genre: ?; Fave band: Maroon 5, Fall Out Boy; Sports: Equestrian events, Archery, Track & Field; Hobbies: Studying, chilling with parents, helping Hiccup and his mom, Doodling, Horse riding, Shooting arrows; Family Life:  
Mer has three mischievous little brothers. Triplets, Hamish, Hubert and Harris. She had an amazing bond with her mother and father when she was little but her relationship with her mom got a little-okay a lot- rocky but yet again they fixed it. The same situation with Hiccup and his dad. Ironic. She doesn't have musch to tell. She's more of the care-free kinda spirit but has a short-temper. Like Bunny! Those two will be perfect for each other. Ya know, if Bunny didn't OBVIOUSLY like Tooth and Merida was single but ya know what I'm sayin'! Right..?

Kristoff: Birthday: 1st December; Fave music genre: ?; Fave band: Fall Out Boy; Sports: Hockey, Football(Team Captain), Basketball. Hobbies: Spending time with younger siblings, hanging out with pet; Family Life:  
Since he's not here, I didn't get much but I _do_ know that he was an orphan too. He adopted into a huge-and I mean _HUGE!_ -family when he was about eight. He was left alone with his pet Rough Collie, Sven, and so, his family took the dog too. He usually makes weird voices that are supposedly "Sven talking". Anna thinks it's cute but ya know what I think it is. Split personality disorder. I'm just sayin'!

So that was getting to know the guys(not including Elsa) and I must say. I like these people! Most of them have NOTHING in common yet they're like the closest bunch that I've ever seen. And I've been around for like 300 years haven't I?! These guys are cool. They can totally roll on my scene! *laugh*

 **Hey people! That's right! An update! AAAAAAAHHHH! I just felt like apologizing. Why? Of course none of you know this but I tried to kill myself yesterday. My mom pulled me outta the rope-but anyway, I'm sorry. I tried writing some for 'Pirate, Meet Princess' but I might not be able to finish today because I have to start getting ready to see my psychiatrist like in a couple of minutes. So guys I'm sorry. I really am! I love you all! Bai sweeties! :***


	5. She Needs Me

**I'mBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK with a new chapter! I really hope you guys enjoy it! Expect Jelsa ! Yay! It was short because Elsa ruined it with her bitch-ass attitude! .!**

* * *

 **CH: 5: She needs me...**

 **ELSA'S POV**

"All right, class! I'm Mr. North! You can call me Nicholas or just Nick when the time is right and the setting is not formal. I will be your new English Literature teacher! Now, please take out your scripts because today we will be starting.."

The large man turned to the black board and wrote what I couldn't see because his figure was blocking. Then he turned back..

"Hamlet, by Shakespeare!"

Since I already knew this I saw no need to pay attention. I pulled out my diary which was right under my note book and began to vent about my stressful life. School, moderately stressful. Family, they're fine most of the time. Friends, what's up with the new guy? After writing for quite a while I heard someone loudly clear their throat above me. I looked up to see Mr. North glaring at me while tapping his foot impatiently. That's when I noticed he wasn't the only one looking at me. Th entire class was. I turned a visible scarlet from my nose to my ears. Then he spoke up.

"Elsa Aren? Was it?"

"Arendelle, sir, yes..." I replied cautiously.

"Well Ms. Aren- _delle,_ apparently what you are writing is better than Shakespeare considering it's obviously occupying all of your attention, hm?"

"Well actually, sir, I just-"

"And because it is so very well written, I'm assuming, why don't you share it with the rest of us?"

"I, um, rather not...sir..."

That's when I noticed that the man's eyes were slightly shifting to look at something behind me. Out of curiosity I turned to look too. Jack, who happened to take a seat behind me, was shaking his head and mouthing "No..". I turned back to the once irked teacher to see that his gaze had softened.

"Very well then, but I would prefer it if you were to pay attention," he went back to his work.

"How did you do that..?" I whispered over my shoulder without turning around as Mr. North continued his lecture.

I felt him shift behind me, "I'll explain later. Just stick with me kid-we'll go places.."

"Ha..." I say blandly.

"But seriously though, Snowflake, I'll never steer you wrong... I promise..."

I felt him settle back into his seat as I pondered why he called me "Snowflake"? And why would he help me after everything I did? I mean, I knew boys suck at taking hints but wasn't it _obvious_ as fuck that I didn't like him? But Snowflake isn't that bad a nickname.. It's actually kinda cute I must say... Of course I would _never_ tell that to Jackson but, it really was sweet. I wonder how many people he's called that. Now's not the time! Well I should at least thank him. Later. Right now I have to focus on not zoning out. That's not like me to ignore a lesson, even if I already knew it, but since I woke up I've been feeling out of it and in a "I don't really care, bitch" kinda mood. Am I on my period? No wait, that's not for another week... Right?

 _BRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"For home-work I want you all to finish the first Act and make a summary on your favorite character so far! Good afternoon everyone!"

"Good afternoon, sir!" the class chorused as the teacher left the room.

Then I felt it, a slight tug on my hair. It wasn't hard as if the person who did meant to inflict pain, but as if they were trying to get my attention, but gently... I knew who it was, he'd been playing with he ends of my hair all period. I looked up from my note-book where I had been taking down the assignment.

"See ya, Snowflake..." he smiled as he walked out the door.

"Hey, wait!" I hurriedly shoved my books into my bag(don't worry, I'll color-code them again later).

"Yeah?" he spun around.

We were out side of class now, standing in the halls. His messenger bag, similar to mine but a darker shade of blue, was hanging on one of his shoulders as he stared at me waiting. I properly closed my bag and brushed my bands out of my eyes saying..

"Uh... thanks..for uh what-what you did back there... That was kinda my diary so... thank you..."

"No problem, Snowflake," he attempted to walk away again.

"Wait, you said you would tell me how you got him to listen..."

"Oh uh.. he's my... grandfather... my legal guardian actually. I'm kinda spoilt so he'll do what I ask... sometimes..."

"Oh... guess there's no escaping home-work for you, huh?"

He laughed at my cheesy joke before responding, "I guess not, no... Well he's kinda my ride since I don't exactly have my own car so I'll see you around, Princess!"

"Oh and by the way... Just because you helped me out once doesn't mean we're _friends_ or anything..." I began to sashay away, "I still don't like you..."

I know, I'm petty and I like drama but I don't give a damn today.

 **JACK'S POV**

 _Why the hell is she so beautiful?_ I sigh. So she still doesn't like me but there's something about her... I don't know what it is.. but I like it.. no... I dig it... I'm interested in her and I can't help it. She's mysterious and... I freaking love it... I then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Struck out with Elsa, huh?" Henry said, matter-of-faculty.

"Eyup!" I replied without turning to him.

"C'mon bud, she'll like you eventually, that's just Elsa. She only acts emotionless so she won't get hurt, she really is a softie. Just get to know her.."

"I really want to actually..."

"Then I'll help her get to know you..."

"Thanks, bro!"

"Hey, what are friends for? So you busy this after-noon?"

"No.. why? Wassup?"

"Nothing really it's just the guys and I were gonna go chill at Duke's this afternoon, ya know, milkshakes and talking? Anyway, Astrid said I should invite you."

"Oh, that sounds great!"

"Sweet! So ya comin? I'll give ya a ride home too if ya want?"

"Cool just gimme a minute to tell the old man he can go ahead."

"No problem, we'll be on the East side of the parking lot."

"Yeah, see ya there..."

 **oOo**

After a while Tiana showed up with our drinks, balancing an unholy amount at once. Three chocolate milkshakes for me, Elsa and Anna, two strawberry milkshakes for Kristoff and Merida, a mocha for Flynn, a latte for Rapunzel and two pistachio and chocolate mixed for Henry and Astrid. Henry had convinced Astrid to try, so she finally did.

"Okay, take a sip..." Henry smiled sipping his.

Astrid eyed the drink.

"Or will you not...?"

"What's that look?" Astrid glared.

"Naw I just thought..."

"Thought what?"

"That maybe.. I dunno..."

"What?!"

"That you were a pussy..."

"I am not!"

"Then drink!"

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!" the guys chanted over and over until she did.

"So...?" Henry asked.

Astrid's eyes were wide as saucers. Her mouth hung slightly open after the finished her sip. Then she spoke.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Henry asked cautiously

"Why DID YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS BEFORE?!" then she continued to happily slurp her drink.

Everyone laughed and then Rapunzel turned to me, "So what kinda music do you like?"

"Aah brain freeze!" Astrid.

We all let out a light chuckle at her antics.

"Is she always this quiet?" I nodded towards Elsa.

"Nope!" Henry slurped.

"Hey, I don't bite..." I smiled warmly at her.

She just rolled her eyes and said "Yeah? Well maybe _I_ do!"

"Ya know big sis, you don't have to be so mean?"

"As Miley Cyrus once said, 'It's my mouth and I'll say what I want to!' "

"You just need to be a little more trusting!"

"Well I'm sorry at least I'm not niave, like some people!"

"Are you calling me out?"

"No offense lil sis, I love you, but you just blindly, and foolishly I might add, trust anyone who smiles at you!"

" _HEY!_ " Anna shot up.

"Okay, Els," Astrid stood calmly, "Just take it back... That was a little too far..."

"A _little?!_ " Anna shrieked before Astrid shot her a quick glare.

"No. I'm serious, you should toughen up and stop being so bitch made all the time, and being stomped on like a pussy of a rug!"

" _Elsa!_ "

"Okay, fine! I take back the whole foolish, pussy thing... And I'm sorry... I'm so very sorry that you've been bitch made by every dude you've come across!"

"Don't be jealous you've been single all your life, maybe if you did trust people you wouldn't be!"

"Oh I can assure you not only that I have indeed dated but at least I've never had a relationship that lasted only 2 days, like a strawberry blonde I know in particular..."

"Ya know, you're a real heinous bitch!"

"Thanks. And you're a real weak ass cunt! We've all got issues, princess! Live with it."

"You are so mean! I'm sure the only reason you have friends is because the guys hang out with me and you're my sister!"

"Now, Anna.." Astrid tried.

"At least I won't enter a stranger's car for a snickers bar _!_ "

Anna clenched her fists, obviously it was the last straw.

"Elsa, honey, just calm down!" Astrid rubbed her arm.

"No I won't! She needs to learn her damned place! I'm the older sister, I can do what I want, when I want without her trying to criticize me! She's the younger sister who I have to look out for as she only wishes I could give her permission to sleep around!"

 _SPLASH!_

And just like that, Anna dunked her chocolate milkshake on the platinum blonde's head and left.

"Anna... wait!" Rapunzel went behind the fuming ginger.

" _UGH!_ " Elsa grunted and left through the opposite exit.

"Else, hun, come back!" Astrid chased after an angry older sister.

"Was all that _my_ fault?" I asked feeling really bad.

"No, _no!_ " Henry sat up straighter, "I'm sure they would have fell out eventually! They have problems sometimes!"

"Yeah," Merida added, "Anna's just really sensitive while Elsa on the other hand... How do I put this?"

"According to Elsa herself," Flynn quoted, "She doesn't put water, wine or even piss in her mouth to say anything about anybody!"

"Exactly, uh.." the red head tapped her chin, "Anna needs to trust her head more, ya know? I love her, but she's a little naive! While Elsa just needs to let go sometimes! Try to be a little more open and be willing to trust people!"

"Believe it or not Elsa actually used to be really popular as a freshmen, before Anna came, and half way through soft-more!" Kristoff brought to the table.

"Really?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah, she was Ms. Popular, just got bored of it, I guess... Students stalking her, guys paying school newspaper photographers to get pantie shots of her, girls envying her, death threats from lonely girls who's boyfriends fell under her spell, now everyone just ignores her. She tends to be really rude so they just don't say anything to her so she doesn't have to bitch."

"Truly...?" I was interested now.

"Hell yeah!" Flynn added, "At a point in time even me and Hiccup had a crush on her!"

"No way!" my jaw dropped.

"Way!" Hiccup blushed, "She was sophisticated, everyone knows sophisticated is the new sexy! Extremely hard to get because she really doesn't want you, doesn't care what anyone thinks and just does her! Smart, beautiful, actually social, even friendly, warm, funny and most importantly, herself!"

"Wow... What happened?!"

"We dunno... she just... changed... kinda the way people change when they're in a slump ya know? She was happier than usual, then, she wasn't! She was angry at people, angry at the world and angry at herself!"

"We never knew why..." Merida rubbed her hands together, "Every time someone brings it up she gets defensive. She looks either really angry or one more word and she'll burst into tears! The only one who actually knows anything is Astrid, since they're best friends. The first time I asked Astrid myself... she looked like she would cry herself to death if we talked about it! Before that, the last time I saw her so upset was when Henry got in his bike accident! They knew each other the longest and considering he was in a coma for a while, she must have been really worried. And that's what she looks like when we ask about Elsa! It must be really bad..."

"Well that sucks! All I wanna do is be her friend!"

"We know, but she doesn't wanna be yours. All you can do is wait until she's ready. She probably thinks you're some bastard who's gonna ruin her life..."

"Hmmm..." I frowned.

"Don't worry, that's what she thinks of everyone! So ya know, no need to feel too bad..."

"We should go..." Henry checked his watch, "Its getting late..."

"Yeah we should... " Flynn stood and picked up Rapunzel's purse which she forgot.

"I'll check with Astrid later about Elsa! If anyone can get her to chill, it's her.."

"And I'll check on Anna!" Kristoff smiled, "But, ya know with Punzie to make sure she's alright because Anna might cuss me through the phone!" he rubbed his nape and blushed.

"Cool!" Henry grabbed his his messenger bag, "I'll give ya a ride, Mer!"

"Thanks!"

"What about you Jack? Where to? I promised you a lift."

"Um... that hotel near the park?"

"No way!"

"What?"

"I live there too! Which room?"

"225!"

"I'm on the floor just above that room! Penthouse so it's the whole floor and the one above that!"

"Don't rub it in my face!" I chuckled and they laughed.

Merida, Hiccup and I linked arms and went outside to where hiccup had his car. Sweet ride...! And not his only one...! But I couldn't stop thinking about her...

* * *

The stars sparkled above me as I lay on the terrace floor. I couldn't sleep do i decided to just go outside for some fresh air. Hopefully it would make me the slightest bit more tired. I was thinking about Elsa... She's troubled, I can tell... She doesn't know it yet but she needs me and I can help her... I can feel it, I just know it! What I don't know yet is how or why, but I'm gonna be there for her! I can only hope she'll be willing to let me... But if and when she is I will. I won't let her down. I can't.

* * *

 **Nice ending don't ya think?! Hope you liked the little dramas! Yeah! Don't hate Elsa, she's a nice person! She's just troubled... Traumatized even... it's not her fault. You'll find out how eventually! But that's enough for now. Good bye guys!**


	6. Teamwork

**So yeah I know I can't just come back out of no where. I typed a long ass apology but of course Google Chrome HAD to crash when I hit save. So, I'm sorry, I have no excuse, but I'd like to keep writing if you'll all keep reading.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: TEAMWORK**

 **WRITER'S P.O.V.**

Jack tightened the laces on his trainers and took his foot off the bench where it rest. He took a deep breathe. 'Ew-' he thought. The boy's locker room smelt gross. Like sweat, feet and mildew. Its either he could change there or in the gym, with his mixed gendered class, that would probably get him a quick visit to Mr. Dun'brock's office. He put his jeans and converse into his gym locker and put in the combination. Then something caught his eye. Black metal. Like those athletic prosthetic like the ones Oscar Pistorius uses, except this one was attached to Henry.

"Woah." Jack thought out loud.

Henry who was sitting and tying his laces on his right foot looked up at Jack, "Hmm? Oh this?" He shifted his left leg, the one with the prosthetic.

"Yeah that... How did I not notice that?"

"Probably because I only wear shorts for gym, and my other leg looks more like an actual leg and foot that I wear shoes on."

"I guess that's fair but.. still."

"Remember the bike accident Merida mentioned on Tuesday?"

"Yeah?"

"That's when I lost my leg."

"Oh...wow... When was that?"

"A while ago... I was fourteen."

"I hope I'm not going into too sensitive territory but.. what happened?"

"The rear tire exploded."

"Oh...wow."

"Yip. And I hit a pick up truck."

"Ouch."

"Yeah... I was scared shitless," he laughed as he stood up.

"So it doesn't bother you to talk about it?"

"Nope. Its kinda funny actually. My cat had a prosthetic leg, and months after having him I get one too. Same leg too."

"That's a weird coincidence..."

"Yeah, I think he jinxed it."

* * *

The girls sat on the Bleachers laughing, talking. It was Friday, and strangely enough Jack, Henry, Elsa, Astrid, Kristoff and Eugene had the same PE period, first double period of the morning. The boys just talking close by, Eugene cracking a joke just in time for Henry and Jack to arrive and laugh along with them. It had been three days since Anna and Elsa's falling out with each other, and technically Tiana since she had to clean up their mess. Elsa was over it, saying she was just in a bad mood while Anna is still angry. No one mentioned it after Wednesday. It was in the past and made no sense worrying.

"Alright ladies, and harrier ladies!" Coach Ronin boomed stepping into the middle of the of the court, ball in arm, "I think we can all agree that last week drills were enjoyable-"

Students groan-

"Today?" he threw the ball an a random student who caught it, "Dodge-ball!" He blew his whistle, "Fall in and I'll sort you into groups."

Henry, Jack and ended up on Team A together, leaving Kristoff, Eugene and Astrid on Team B. For the most part the first half of the game was normal. Jack, Henry and Elsa played more defensively than offensively, making them last a good bit in the game. Sadly, Elsa received a speed ball to the back of the leg causing her to fall, from none other than Hans Westergaurd. Thankfully she wasn't injured. Players dwindled as Team A was left down to Henry and Jack, while Team B still had Hans, Peter Pan and Patrick Fonce. Hans grinned at them devilishly as he hurled the ball at Henry, almost missing him, but alas he was indeed hit. Benched member of Team A began to grumble as Team B members cheered on their team mates who were still in the game. For no other reason than for kicks Hans decided it would be funny to throw another ball at him, even though he was already out.

"Alright, hey I lost man, what the hell!" Henry complained after being hit the second time.

"I know..." Hans smirked handing a ball to Patrick, "Its just fun."

Patrick made a move to throw the ball at Henry again, as the defenseless brunette braced for impact.

 _Thud!_

Slowly, his right eye fluttered open. A mass of flesh stood in front of him. Jackson. and he caught the ball.

"Enough," he said assertively, "He's out, what more do you want?"

Chuckling Hans threw a ball, not expecting Jack to catch that one as well. He scoffed. His hands were full, there was no way her could catch a third ball, right? Wrong. Everyone gasped as Jack sandwiched the ball between the other two he held firmly in his hand. He smirked as he dropped all three and began to dribble them, Coach Ronin taking note on his clip board as he scrutinized the teen. He shot a ball at better Peter, getting him right in the stomach. At this point, the remainder of Team B realized Jack wouldn't go down without a fight. Hans immediately grabbed the ball and was about to throw it back but Patrick stopped him, waiting for the perfect moment. Jack hurled another ball at them, to which Patrick jumped clean over but by the time he knew what was happening the other hit him square in the jaw. Hans trying his best to dodge the ball slipped ad they both ricochet off the wall, fell through the basketball hoop and right onto his head. He rubbed the spot where the ball had bruised with a grown as the class, even Team B members erupted in cheers.

"Dude that was literally insane!" Henry high-fived his buddy.

"Thanks, I was just angry they were being jerks," he responded shyly.

"Oh my god, you have to show me how you do that-" Astrid.

"You... did pretty well. Good job, Jackson," even Elsa complimented his sports man ship.

"Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack-" Eugene began to cheer and eventually almost the entire class joined it. But all cheering ceased when Coach Ronin spoke.

"Overland!"

"Yes, coach?"

"That was a good hustle out there. I hope I can see you on one of my sports teams later in the year?"

"Sure thing!"

More cheering.

* * *

 **JACK'S P.O.V.**

I sauntered through the doors of my last class for the day. Music. I was greeted by the warm smile of a Raven haired middle aged woman, and she was holding, a frog?

"Good afternoon, you must be the new student Anna told me about?"

"Uh.. yeah, I'm Jackson, Ms..?"

"Mrs. Franny Robinson, wonderful to meet you, my dear."

 _BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"Okay so... where do I sit?"

"Why don't you grab that seat in the back, one across from the window."

"Alright."

I went to wear a was told, one seat between me and the window. I sighed. Music in high school, huh? I thought as I gazed through the glass. What do we do? Learn how to play specific instruments? Do we learn like, fundamentals or something? School was a new concept when I was alive. Literally, school didn't exist before the 1700's in Canada... **(A.N. there's hints throughout Jack's flashbacks that he was raised in Canada.)** And school was based on religious and moral education then, not academics and art...

My thoughts were interrupted by someone walking into my line of vision, pale blonde undone hair contrasting against a dark blue over-sized sweater. She's in another one of my classes, huh? I have also never seen her with her hair undone before. I guess she didn't feel like putting it up after gym class. She showered though, I could tell, she smelt like that Irish Spring soap stuff and the ends of her hair were still a little damp. Her delicate hands danced over her book as she read her notes and suddenly, stopped. She looked up, then turned to face me with her forget-me-not blue eyes sharing with me a confused stare. Why was she staring at me? Oh wait, I... was staring at her...

"Oh uh, sorry, I-I wasn't really looking at you I was just, uh, thinking-" I blushed as I tried to regain my composure.

"Oh.." she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "What ever about?"

"This class I guess? I've never been in a music class before..."

"Oh... How come? Didn't your old school have a music program?"

"No, uh, they didn't have any art programs at all..." I didn't lie.

"Oh.. That must have been horrible..."

"Not really... I was barely ever there... mostly goofing off with friends."

"I believe you-"

"Alright, everyone! So I think its been said, and find it true that school stifles creativity. I agree. The purpose of art is to be creative and be yourself. So I want to give this double period to you, to work with the person sitting next to you, to write a song. I want you to come up with one verse by the end of the double period, and a full song by next week. Consider it your first group work for the semester."

"Oh.." Elsa muttered beside me.

"So...we're working together?"

"Mrs. Robinson?"

"Yes, Aurora."

"What's the song supposed to be about?"

"Well, hun, it can be about anything important to the both of you. Common ground. Family, friends-"

"Food-"

She gave a light chuckle, "Thank you, Adam. Yes even food, I don't wish to tell you a specific topic, and restrict you too much, since this is all about creativity, you do what you wish, as long as its appropriate for a school setting."

"Sure thing!"

I turn to Elsa who was already jotting down ideas in her book. She seemed focused, and sure of what she was doing, while I on the other hand, had no clue what to write.

"So..." I started, "What's important to you?"

"A lot of things are important to everyone, Jackson" she responded coolly, not taking her eyes off her work for a moment.

"Well, this is going great so far..."

"What do you want to write about. I doubt we have anything in common."

"Well, I like having fun-"

"Obviously-"

"And my friends, family... helping people is nice too... and making others happy... that's kinda all I value the most.."

"Oh..."

"What...? Am I shallow?"

"Huh? No, I just.. didn't know you were the 'I really value others' type..."

"Oh.. well I am..."

"What else don't I know about you?"

"Quit a lot... I love Winter Sports.."

"Really? So do I.."

"Oh, wow, that's awesome... I love kids too."

"You... like kids?" she finally turned to me, an amused smirk playing on her thin plum stained lips.

"Yeah, yeah I really do..."

"Wow... you don't meet a lot of teens, especially guys who like kids..."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, of course not!"

"I didn't know the Ice Queen was physically capable of being nice.."

"I'm not an asshole you know.. I'm just... reserved... You're lucky that I'm even speaking to you right now.."

"And I'm grateful!" I laughed.

"I can be fun... we share friends don't we?

"Why don't you just let go sometimes? Well... around me at least..."

"I'm still getting used to you," she looked at me clearly annoyed, "don't push it."

I ran my fingers through my hair nervously and was about to apologize but as soon as I made contact with her she looked me in the eye and smiled brightly. A real genuine smile, and have me a small laugh. She was just messing with me. Was she starting to warm up to me? I smiled back, hoping she didn't notice me blushing. I think she was hoping I wouldn't notice her blushing either.

* * *

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

 _Not a footprint to be seen_

 _A kingdom of isolation_

 _And it looks like I'm the queen_

 _The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside_

 _Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

 _Don't let them in_

 _Don't let them see_

 _Be the good girl you always have to be_

 _Conceal, don't feel_

 _Don't let them know_

 _Well now they know_

"Wow..." Mrs. Robinson's umber eyes graced over the folder page one last time, "This is wonderful, you two. I can't wait to see what else the both of you come up with for next week."

I looked Elsa, who was standing beside me, and as a reaction to my sudden movement, she looked at me as well. I smiled. "Yeah, Mrs. Robinson. Me too."

* * *

 **So that's it. Lol I'm glad I'm back. I can't promise updates every week. I might try to update every other week or something because honestly, I also have a youtube channel now and I didn't upload last week(I upload every other week) due to recording software glitches and I couldn't even fix it. I'm finishing this chapter on the 16th and I decided to give up and download a new software as of yesterday. Sorry for abandoning my story for TWO years... I'm glad you all are here. And if you're new, WELCOME! I can't promise when I'll update because I have my original story I'm posting on Wattpad(I'm most enthusiastic about that story and to be honest I'm the least enthusiastic about this one.) Also, within the next two to three days I'll try to update Pirate Meet Princess and A Favour For A Friend as well. ALSO I WANT TO WRITE A MUFFY(MARTY X BUFFY FROM ANDI MACK) **ONE SHOT** BECAUSE I FREAKIN LOVE THIS COUPLE, I BARELY SEE ANY EDITS/STORIES/FANART FOR THEM AND EPISODE "HEAD OVER HEELS" AS ME FCKIN SCREAMINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! Still.**


	7. Cut It Out

**Hey guys. I promised I'd update more often but I highkey picked a bad time to say that(seeing as I vanished into thin air for what? Almost a month?) I'm super busy. New school, two projects, extra home-work, drama with my man who's not my man because we like each other but are too much of cowards to say it to each other's faces and business. By business I mean actual business with setting up a for opening commissions on my art Instagram(in my bio if you wanna follow me and although I haven't opened commissions yet E-mail me if you wanna know wassup)**

 **Anyhow PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave me a review so I can know what you guys are thinkin'. This story has 0 reviews and it lowkey makes me sad. Also reviews motivate me to write because it lets me know you guy actually are into what I'm doing for y'all. Any who let's get on with it.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7: CUT IT OUT**

 _Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap._

"Could you please, stop that?"

"Sorry."

I stopped tapping my pencil on the table and nervously looked around for something to do. Song writing's boring. But Elsa wanted to get this project done as soon as possible so she could focus on other things, as she put it. So here we were, on a Saturday morning, sitting in Duke's, working on our song for music class. She was silently scribbling in her notebook with her earplugs in, probably listening to other songs for inspiration, I thought. I gazed down at my notebook that lay flat on the desk. Blank. I have no idea what I'm doing. She wrote most of the lyrics we presented in class. It's been at least fifteen minutes and we haven't even come up with a rhythm for the chorus yet. How much longer will this take?

"Cut it out..."

I had been doing it again. I blushed nervously and put the pencil down, mumbling another apology. She grunted with frustration and continued working. I took a mental note to stop being so annoying in front of a pretty girl. Not that she was that pretty. But she still was. She looked different out of uniform. Her platinum blond locks in a french braid draped over her shoulder. Purple tank top and teal skinny jeans displayed her shape much more accurately than her pleated shirt or gym shorts ever could. She was pretty. She was also looking right at me. Once again I had begun to stare at her without even realizing it. She raised an eyebrow, somewhat confused somewhat annoyed.

"Sorry, I was just.. thinking," I attempted to defend my stalker-ish behaviour.

"You do an awful lot of that, huh? Shocking," she responded coldly and continued to write.

"So... tank top in early fall?"

"Uh-huh." She didn't look up.

"And partially wet hair in an air conditioned room, yesterday?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you feel sick? Like, at all?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Wow... I guess the cold never bothered you, huh?"

She stopped. Looked at me. Then hastily she jutted something down, a light smile gracing her lips.

"What? What'd I say?"

"Keep talking about random shit, you're giving me ideas."

"Oh. Um.. alright I guess..."

She sat there, staring at me like a child waiting for class to be over or something. So, expectantly. I scratched my head and let my eyes rest where they may, hopefully they'd fall on something worth commentating on. Eventually they landed right back on hers, and she was still waiting. _You're really pretty..._ Her eyes widened and a scarlet blush dusted across her cheeks, melding with her freckled nose. Averting her eyes she began to fiddle with the ends of her braid. _I said that out loud, didn't I?_

"Yeah..." she was still looking away, playing with her hair and most importantly, still blushing. "Yeah you did..."

"Wait, did I say that out loud too?"

She nodded.

I mentally facepalmed and looked away from her before I said something stupid again. I could hear her shuffling around and kind of see her in my peripheral vision. Then I saw her stop and glare at me. I turned to her, baffled and her gaze softened to a look of someone having a 'eureka' moment.

"Don't stop."

"Don't stop, what?"

"The tapping thing."

I looked at my hands. I had been tapping on the table again. The same exact tune from earlier.

"Did you hear the song you're tapping this morning?"

"Actually, no I've never heard this before in my life."

She began to hum to herself, the same rhythm that I was tapping so absentmindedly. Still humming she continued to write and write and write, until she wasn't writing anymore.

"Jackson I-don't-know-your-middle-name Overland, you are a genius!"

"I am? Well I mean we know this but.. what makes me a genius again?"

She giggled and showed me her notebook. There were random letters, and symbols, the occasional doodle of a snowflake and other miscellaneous markings, including phrases. 'The cold never bothered me anyway', 'Let it go', 'That perfect girl is gone', 'Like the rise of day', in particular grabbed my attention. Why was she showing this to me? What are these symbols even supposed to mean? I looked up at her raising an eyebrow.

"I wrote the notes for what you were tapping, you dingaling."

"Oh...!"

"That's actually a pretty neat tune, and to think you came up with it out of no where."

"Well when you're a genius!"

Chuckling she returned her book to her hands once more, and wrote in a sparkly pen 'Let It Go'. Smiling she continued to write, with me also giving my input. The words seemed to flow so naturally now that we were actually interacting. I'd say the most random things and she'd compliment my forwardness before editing my phrases, turning them into something beautiful that fit. It continued like this for about another hour or so. We wrote, talked, joked, ate, laughed and I think she was actually having a good time. That would be a first. After some time of chatting and almost wrapping up our second verse, my phone buzzed. It was a notification reminder I set on my calendar. Getting out of my seat I began to gather my belongings, kind of rudely cutting off Elsa in the middle of her sentence.

"Sorry, I gotta go.."

"What for?"

"Driver's test crap."

"Just turned sixteen?"

"No... Just turned American."

"Oh. You don't have an accent for a non-native."

"Well Saskatchewan isn't that far."

"Canadian? I never would have guessed. I've never heard you say 'aye' before," she laughed to herself.

"Literally only 2% of the people who say 'aye' are Canadians being Canadian."

"What about the other 98%?"

"Well 37% are Americans making fun of Canadians."

"And the rest?"

"Canadians making fun of Americans making fun of Canadians."

"Oh, I see..." she intertwined her finger, in an attempt to pretend to be serious.

I smiled and swung my bag over my shoulder, "So I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you around, Jackson."

She didn't seem like she was leaving soon so I shrugged it off and made my way to the door. I gave her a final wave before sauntering down the sidewalk. Does group work always go this smoothly?

* * *

"Overland, Jackson?"

"That'd be me, yeah."

"Alright, kid. So I'm here to make sure you don't break the law and can get the car actually moving. Think you can handle that?"

"Yeah I guess so, Mr..."

"McQueen. Lester McQueen."

"Okay, Mr. McQueen."

"Please, that makes me sound old. Just Lester's fine."

"Alright then, Lester."

"Ready?" the blue eye blonde clicked his pen as he inquired.

I put my hands at ten and two, checked my mirrors and made sure I was comfortable in my seat. Without another word I started the car, revving the engine as I did so.

"Kachow."

* * *

 **Sorry again for the late update. Its February 12th and I would have updated yesterday but my wifi is ass these days and it deleted what I wrote when I tried to save, and that just pissed me off so I decided to work on art instead. So I'm going to upload this and get working on my favourite story right now, PIRATE MEET PRINCES! AAAAAHHH! If you haven't checked it out yet you should give it a read. Also I want to start Questions Of The Day so here's today's question for this story:**

 **QOTD: Do you think I type to much dialogue? So review your answer and tell me what you think of the chapter.**

 **Bye guys. Until next time(also I have a week off school so I might update again soon)**


	8. Did I Just-

**OK I apologized on PMP but long story short multiple quizzes, multiple exams, multiple projects, school's out now. So I'm backkk! So in case you're new to me and my stories I like to reply to reviews in my chapters(so I suggest you review if you'd like to have influence on my story or my audience). Also your reviews just make me smile! :)**

* * *

 _ **Now it's time for: REVIEW REPLIES WITH OCEAN!**_

 **PotatoMonstah(ch 7)** **\- Thank yoouu! And I'm sorry for keeping you waiting buddy. Like I said I was busy as hell! Almost at the point of ripping my hair out. Hopefully you like this one! I dedicate this chapter to you!**

 **Fangirl DC(ch 7 &4) - Haha yeah! I wasn't kidding when I said it was a Mega crossover! We're looking at almost any fictional character I can think of up in here! I'm glad you liked them though and yeah I love Hiccstrid(and Hijack) and used to like Merricup as well(not as much as hiccstrid) but bastard Merricup shippers made me hate it for experience reasons. Although the main characters of this story say "Jack Frost and Elsa" the story centres around mostly them and Hiccup(we'll have huge things with Anna too don't worry) so Hiccstrid will develop don't you worry, you'll see. Maybe in this chapter. ;) Anyhow I'll hit you up as soon as I'm done here, okay, love?**

* * *

 **Now that that's all done, I really hope you guys like this chapter, KACHOW!**

* * *

 **CH: 8: Did I Just-**

"Am I going to fast?" I found it not that easy to control were I was going at this speed. Thank god we were on a highway because if this was a local street I would have probably hit a child by now.

"Considering you're 20 over the speed-limit, yes."

"Why didn't you say anything."

"Ain't nothing wrong with a little speed."

"Oh."

"I'll let it slide but I don't think you should run that red light though."

"What?" I turned my attention to the road and slammed the breaks. "Jesus Christ."

"Hey, hey, its alright kid, other than your speed and obvious trouble paying attention to one thing for too long, you're doing pretty good. Besides, you have two more strikes left and some people get their licence with only one strike left."

"Oh..."

The light changed and I proceeded at a proper speed. Not without getting a few dirty looks from older drivers who were behind me though. I thought I was doing well. I had already driven 4 miles without exceeding the speed-limit more than eight or so knots, hadn't hit anyone and the air bag hadn't deployed yet so that was.. decent. Lester seemed to think I was doing a good job, not having to tell me about much other than reminding me to use my turn signals. The sound of a buzz caught my attention, and Lester, without tacking his eyes off of his notes commentated on it.

"Shouldn't your phone be off? You friend.." he made a move to see the contact name, "Henry should text back another time."

I displayed a nervous grin. _The hell does he want?_

* * *

 _ **Henry's P.O.V.**_

 _Huh. No response._ Jack usually would have texted back by now. _Maybe he's busy_. I lay down and stared at my ceiling with a sigh. I was bored. I had so much I could do but I wasn't in the mood for any of it. First world problems, I know.

"Henry!" her voice streamed from downstairs.

"Yeah, mam!" I responded.

"Astrid's here!"

 _What the hell could she want?_

* * *

"Hey, what's up?" I made it down the stairs.

"Hey! You forgot your notes from our literature project at my house."

"Oh. Thanks"

She was in casual clothing. A clay blue tee and flannel shirt tied around her waist, probably to draw attention away from her grey leggings and cover things they couldn't. It was impossible to miss the large bird on her shoulder. Stormfly.

"Hey, stormy," I gently pet the blue and gold macaw that leaned into my touch with a coo. "How have you bee, girl?"

"Go on, Stormy," Astrid instructed, "tell Hiccup you've been good."

"Squawk Good!" Being a bird her annunciation wasn't perfect, but if you knew what she was trying to say you'd understand her.

"Glad to hear!"

"Cat?" she asked. She wanted to play with toothless. "He's in the Kitchen."

She tilted her head to the side, she didn't understand. Again, being a bird she didn't fully comprehend english, she was like a Spaniard coming to America for the first time, she only knew words and phrases she'd heard. I pointed to the kitchen and she got it. She turned to Astrid seeking permission to leave.

"Go on," she smiled and the bird flew off, pushing open the swinging door that she learned how to open long ago.

"That's crazy how smart she is. I mean she can talk!"

"Well its not that crazy when you remember that she half the time she doesn't even know what she's saying."

"True. Parrots are just skilled at mimicking sounds, she doesn't know what the words mean but depending on what they are she associates them with things. I doubt she knows what the word 'cat' even means in her odd bird language. She just knows that cat is associated with her furry friend."

"There you go, spewing animal knowledge making me feel dumb."

I laughed, "Sorry. Wanna go up to my room, since Stormfly and Toothless obviously wanna catch up."

"Sure, why not?"

We walked up the stair together spiking conversation. She was easy to talk to. To be fair we have been friends since preschool, but it was different. I'm not this comfortable with anyone, not even my parents, its like I know no matter what I do she's never judge me, she'd make an attempt to understand and she'd always be there for me. She always has been.

Sitting on my bed we continued the conversation that strayed to many things. From classwork, to Jack, to our pets, our families, then eventually it landed on us; our lives.

"So how are things with Mer?" she asked nonchalantly.

"We're fine I guess?" I laughed nervously, "Nothing's special going on I mean we're just, okay."

"Whatever happened to being good?"

"Well.. it was ya know but its just normal now I guess..."

"I could kinda tell..."

"How so?"

"I mean you guys don't really act like a couple anymore... I mean the most romantic this you guys ever do, around us at least is kiss, and when you do it feels..."

"Forced?"

"Yeah..."

"Yeah.. sorry about that."

"Why are you apologizing to me? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm... everything's fine really... I mean we were great like two months ago..."

"That's when you two got together in the first place, right?"

"Yeah. Everything was fine, considering we only even went on our first date on a dare. I guess now we're just used to each other..."

"Oh I see. That makes sense I guess. But heck, I've never had a boyfriend before, what do I know about relationships.."

"I forgot about that! How come, though? So many guys would kill to go out with you."

"That's nice but the point is do I like any of them back..."

"True."

"None of them are really my type and most of them don't even respect me as a woman; they're just.. pigs."

"I'm sorry... That sucks.."

"Yeah.. it does..."

I took her hands in mine causing her to look at me, "I'm one hundred percent positive, some day you'll make a guy so fucking happy, there's nothing he wouldn't do for you. And he'd make you happy too."

She smiled, "You really think so?"

"I know so."

I don't really know what happened but I remember a second later I was closer to her than I was the moment previous, and the same the second after. I knew what was happening. I knew I had a girlfriend. And this sounds fuckboy-ish but at that point in time I didn't care. I leaned closer and so did she, our lips brushed and just as she was about to deepen the kiss the sound of my mother calling from downstairs startled us enough that we stopped.

"Henry!"

"Jesus Christ!" I said almost falling off of my bed, "Mam!"

"I'm stepping out, okay! Make sure the pets are okay, don't want them hurting themselves!"

"Yeah.. Okay!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

I was still shocked over what happened and Astrid silently sat, blushing while playing with the ends of her braid. I knew what happened but _What just happened?_

* * *

"You ready to go, girl?"

The macaw squawked in response and walked into the open elevator. Toothless sat right outside the elevator meowing sadly as his friend's departure. His sad little cries always break my heart I swear to God he's so precious.

"So I'll go then..." Astrid said monotonously looking at her bird.

"Yeah... I'll see you around..?"

"Of course. Later."

"Yeah. Bye."

She stepped into the elevator and I turned and made a move to head back to my room. I thought about what happened in my room earlier, or at least what almost happened. I couldn't leave it like that.

I turned around, "Astrid I-"

I was cut off. I was cut off by her smashing her lips against mine. I shouldn't have but, I kissed her back. I held her as close as physically possible and I kissed her hard. A small moan escaped her as she ran her fingers through my hair and I pinned her against the wall, not for a moment breaking the kiss, not even for air. My arms were firmly placed on her hips and I leaned slightly to the right deepening the kissed. Tongues swirling and clutching onto each other as if we were afraid the other would fade away forever if we only let go, we made out. After what seemed like an eternity(the best eternity of my life) we finally pulled apart, breath ragged.

"Couldn't, couldn't leave without a proper good bye?" I asked, my forehead resting gently onto hers.

"Nope..." she breathed heavily, "Good bye~"

I chuckled, "Good bye, Astrid."

I pressed my lips on hers once more in a quick peck. Quick but soft and gentle, the opposite of the rough and hungry kiss we shared moments before. She smiled during the kiss and smiled afterwards as well. I let go of her and allowed her to remove herself from the wall. I smiled back. _Damn, she's amazing._ With a ding the elevator doors closed and she was gone. I sighed, somewhat content somewhat disappointed; in myself. I looked down at Toothless who sat on on the floor gazing back up at me.

"I just cheated on my girlfriend, didn't I?"

 _Meow._

* * *

 **Jack's P.O.V.**

The care came to a gentle stop, and with that my test was over.

"So, Mr. McQueen, how'd I do?"

"Great! Congratulations, Mr. Frost, you passed."

"Seriously?" I was elated.

"Yip! You did good, kid!"

"Hey, you're a pretty good mentor, yourself."

He laughed as he unbuckled his seat belt. Making an attempt to exit the car he spoke again, "See you around, kid. Good luck."

"Thanks."

"No problem!"

"No seriously, Mr. McQueen... Thank you... really..."

"Ya know, my friends call me Lightning."

"Well, thank you, Lightning. And my friends tend to call me Jack, not 'kid'," I smiled.

He smiled back, "See you around, Jack."

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

I pulled out my sunglasses from my back pack and put them on, my following actions made lightning burst out laughing. Putting on my best Cool Guy face and Lester McQueen voice I said,

"Kachow!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked it! Also let it be said, I don't condone cheating. In fact its one of the few things in relationships I never ever ever tolerate. Sometimes people you like do fucked up things and you just gotta accept it I guess. My characters will do things I don't condone ESPECIALLY IN PIRATE MEET PRINCESS HELLO THEY'RE PIRATES THEY THIEVE AND MURDER I DON'T CONDONE ALL THE ACTIONS MY MAIN OR "GOOD" CHARACTER DO! Just wanted to get that out there.**

 **QOTD: Do you know what Dangonronpa is? And if you do have you ever watched or played any of them?**

 **Okay Favourite, Follow, PM, Review, whatever just go do anything else you could be doing right now, later Witchlings~**


	9. I Don't Get Her

**So here's a new chapter for you alllll and I hope you review on this one! OMG you guys I'm losing my shit here, we're at 1,365 views, 11 follows, 5 favourites and 7 reviews as I type this oooooo I love you guys so much! I'd love to get more feedback from you!**

 _ **AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR: REVIEW RESPONSES WITH OCEAN!**_

 **Fangirl** **DC(ch8):** **Thank you so muchhh! And yeah, Hiccup fucked up, but don't worry he'll fix it. Well I hope so, you'll have to find out.**

 **Guest, JelsaFan4Eva(ch8):** **AAAAWWEEE Thank you so much that's so sweet. I'm glad you decided to give my story a chance. :)**

 **Guest,(ch:8):** **Awee thank you so much! And yeah I hope so too!**

* * *

 **Sorry for abandoning my stories, I was mostly focusing on my art for a few days after having some Creative Block(art and writing). I'm starting to think I should scrap Pirate Meets Princess and A Favour For A Friend becuase I haven't even gotten reviews for them since 2016. If I do I'd obviously focus on this one more.**

 **ANYHOW LET'S GET TO THE STORY!**

* * *

 **CH: 9: I Don't Get Her**

 _Let it go_

 _Let it go_

 _And I'll rise like the break of dawn,_

 _Let it go_

 _Let it go_

 _That perfect girl is gone._

 _And here I stand,_

 _In the light of day,_

 _Let it go_

 _Let it go_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway._

The class erupted in gentle applause as the student up front took a bow.

"Excellent job you two, A+!" Mrs. Robinson clapped as well.

"Thanks, Franny," Jack smiled.

 _BRIIING!_

"Okay so that concludes the presentations class. Have a wonderful rest of your day."

Students flooded from rooms as they went to their respective classes or other places in the school if they had a free period or break maybe. Elsa went to her seat and rather than shoving her things into her bag she placed them neatly and gently; mimicking her tight nit and organized personality well. When she was finally finished she slung the cobalt strap over her shower and exited the room. She brushed past Jack who was making an attempt to get her attention.

"Hey, Snowflake, wait up!"

"Hmm?" She didn't look at him. She knew he was next to her but she kept her focus in front of her and where she was going.

"We did great, huh?"

"Of course we did. I wouldn't consider and A+ simply satisfactory work, so yes we did very well."

"Haha, yeah. I couldn't have done it without you."

"No, you couldn't have. And neither could have I with out your assistance-"

He smiled-

"-Don't get all excited, it wasn't a compliment it was simply stating fact seeing as it was group work and a split grade."

"Oh."

"Chin up. Do you know what the best part is?"

"What?"

"We never have to speak to each other again."

Jack took a moment to process her words but by that time she had already begun walking faster than him. He was dumbfounded. Genuinely, he believed she was warming up to him after breaking the ice with that project. And maybe they could become friends. Seems like he was mistaken.

"Wow. Now that's what I call striking out."

He turned to meet the forest green eyes of hist good friend standing behind him.

"Say the whole thing?"

"Eyup."

"Wasn't pretty from your angle either, was it?"

"Nope."

"Ugh I dunno what to do about her!"

Henry's gaze softened and he stretched out his harm as if the physically take Jack under his wing and guide him with his girl problems. He should have some decent advice after all, he had two girls of his own now, right? "Walk with me buddy, c'mon."

* * *

"She's impossible to decipher, and she makes no sense!"

Jack was sitting on the table of one of the benches outside under the oak tree in the front of the school. Henry sat beside him and placed on the bench itself was Anna, who happened to also have a free period was with them after Henry texted her saying it was an emergency. Astrid was in Physics with Elsa so who else knew her better than her own sister.

"Well she does make sense... maybe not to you but she does."

"I called you here to help, not to make him feel dumb."

"Sorry. Go ahead, Jack."

"Yeah anyway, one minute she's ice cold and wants absolutely nothing to with me, giving me dirty looks and rolling her eyes whenever I say squat-"

"Sounds like Elsa," Henry muttered absentmindedly.

"The next she's totally normal and laughing when I make jokes and even blushing when I compliment her-"

"Now that's interesting.." Anna imitated Henry's previous actions.

"Then the moment after she hates me again, and its really frustrating.."

Henry stated matter-of-faculty rather than asking, "And yet still you're crazy about her.."

"Absolutely insane."

"Now," Anna crossed her legs, "when she's blushing and crap, what do you think happens to make her act this way?"

"I dunno. If we've been talking for a bit it'll be like she starts getting comfortable and start acting normal. But if I was to start a conversation with her,"

"She's a bitch."

"That's a.. strong word but basically, yeah, that's the gist of it."

"I see... Sounds like she herself is confused... Or the exact opposite. She's so sure she's being stubborn."

"Yeah, I don't follow."

"What I'm saying she's reverting back to what she knows, what she's been with before and is used to, it's what her head is telling her to do because it's safer for her. Yet in her heart may feel something different and think it may be okay to try something different, but maybe she's also scared of hurting somebody."

"But what if she really doesn't want to hurt anybody?", Henry required, looking somewhat hurt, maybe offended, "What if he heart has shown signs of wanting that different thing instead all along but she was so busy going with her head she didn't see it? What if she's so used to going with her head and becoming used to the way she feels she can see now that maybe her heart was right but she doesn't want to say anything to her head because she doesn't want to hurt her?"

"Dude," Anna said flatly, "What the flip are you even talking about?"

"Yeah, bro, are you okay?" Jack rest his hand on Henry's shoulder partially confused and partially comforting.

"Never mind, forget I said anything, I gotta go," he picked up his bag and hopped off the table.

"You were supposed to have a double period in POB right now, wouldn't you still be free?"

"I said I gotta go."

Without another word he left.

"Damn, what's eating him?"

"I dunno... Should we be worried?"

* * *

 **JACK'S P.O.V.**

Anna was a bigger help than I initially thought she would be. She told me so much about her sister I dunno where to start. She suggested I start a conversation with her about similar interests we have and when I told her I knew nothing about her, she helped me out. By writing me a whole list of things.

 _Elsa: 16(21st January)  
Favourite colours: Azure, Royal Purple, Teal, Cream  
Favourite foods: Chocolate anything, berries, sushi  
Hobbies: Singing, playing piano, reading, writing  
Sporting Activities: Hockey, Figure Skating, Snowboarding, Track and Field  
Favourite music genre: Classical, Alternative, Soft and Post Hardcore Rock  
Favourite Artists: Sleeping With Sirens, My Chemical Romance, Lana Del Rey, Marina And The Diamonds, Fall Out Boy  
_

Anna was a huge help! She even told me her favourite smells were new books, fresh air conditioning and cologne! And her favourite flowers were Japanese Peonies because she thought roses were done to death. Now all I have to do it listen to some of those bands, eat some sushi and read some novels and I'll be all set!

I was just getting to this when Tooth interrupted my thoughts.

* * *

 **WRITER'S P.O.V.**

He was sitting on the ground behind the science building with his headphones on, blaring One Republic till the world around him went dead silent. Eyes closed, he hummed along to the classic tune of "Good Life" as a presence took over him. Henry opened his eyes for them to fall on a one Astrid Hofferson.

"Hey.."

"Hey..."

They hadn't spoken since their interaction at his house that led to him being unfaithful. She stood there awkwardly, fiddling with the hem of her skirt nervously and avoiding eye contact.

"We should.. talk..." he eventually announced taking his headphones off.

"Yeah, we should..."

He patted the spot next to him.

"What? Like right now?"

"Yeah, right now."

She sat next to him as he wished and folded her legs. Not a word escaped him so she figured she'd start. "Look, I'm so so so so so unbelievably sorry about what happened, okay? I shouldn't have kissed you, that was a bitch move and I-"

"Don't just blame yourself. I am fully aware that I'm in a relationship, I shouldn't have kissed you back. Hell, I kissed you again. It was mostly my fault."

"Who cares who's fault it mostly was for now. We both fucked up."

"Yeah, we did. I don't know what to do."

"You have to tell Merida."

"What? Why?"

"Be honest with her and tell her you fucked up and you're sorry. If you feel like it would help your chances tell her I came on to you so she'll hate me instead."

"I wouldn't pull you under the bus like that. Besides I couldn't hurt her like that..."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"I dunno..."

"Don't lie to me, Henry."

She never called him Henry. She was serious. "Why do you care why I kissed you? You didn't give a damn when we were sucking tongue-"

"Because I wanna remember what you say right now-"

"Because I fucking love you, Astrid!"

She was silent; she was shocked.

"Is that what you wanted me to say so bad? That I've loved you for a long time but I never thought you would feel the same? That when Merida and I went out on a date I went with it because I thought she was more realistic and you were too out of reach? A fantasy? That I'm a dirty piece of shit for betraying Merida's trust like this and a fucking coward for not being able to face her? I've been avoiding her all day, Astrid."

"Oh... Well if its the truth, which I'm assuming it is, then yes, that's what I wanted you to say."

He buried his face in his palms and sighed, "I'm a fucking coward."

"Hey hey hey hey," she scooted closer to him and pulled him into a comforting embrace, not something she did often, "Stop talking about yourself like that, okay?"

"I didn't lie.."

"Hey, stop it."

"Fine, I just won't talk at all."

"Don't do that either."

Silence.

"Hiccup..?"

"What?"

"Do you love her...?"

He muttered.

"Hiccup." She pulled away from his and clasped her hands firmly onto his shoulders, causing him to remove his own from his face so she could look him dead in the eyes.

"What?"

"Do you love her?"

His eyes left hers and he took a moment, as if thinking about his answer. Then a look of realization ghosted across his face for a second as he turned back to face her.

"No... I actually don't."

* * *

 **Oh Hiccup. My poor soft son what have you gotten yourself into. Sorry if I'm focusing on Hiccstrid too much. I just felt like after something as big as what happened it would be criminal for them not to talk about it. So next chapter we'll focus more on Jack and Hiccup's friendship, and his attempts at wooing Elsa. So time for the Question Of The Day.**

 **QOTD: What are your hobbies?**

 **See you all next time! I'll be killing you gently!(sorry I rewatched Venus Versus Virus)**


	10. Will You Accompany Me?

**HAPPY 10TH CHAPTER EVERYONE! At this rate I could easily see this story having minimum 40 chapters because we're almost at 15 and only introduced one plot device(hiccstrid vs. merricup) and it's not even the main plot because I've wanted to develop Jelsa slowly and one of the main plot devices doesn't happen until Jelsa starts developing and the another not until Jelsa has almost fully developed(I say almost because they constantly evolve throughout the story** **like fckin pokemens** **).**

 _ **NOW ITS TIME FOR REVIEW REPLIES WITH OCEAN!**_

 **Guest(ch8):  
Sorry for not replying last chapter, you reviewed when I already finished writing and was uploading, hehe. I'm afraid it'll take some effort for the Ice Queen to thaw her frozen heart but don't worry, our Jackaboy's irresistible. At least that's what he tells himself anyway.**

 **GUEST:ObsessedReader(ch9):  
** **Haha, I was thinking about doing that but I kinda already know how I want her to find out _kinda spoilery in the brackets(I know I want two important people to find out before Merida does) okay end of spoilery stuffs_ I'm glad you think so. And yeah, he likes her a lot considering he's only known her for a few weeks at this point? But he finds away to get what he wantss. I'm so thankful that you think so because one thing I've always worried about were my characters not being relatable enough our feeling authentic in their environments, so that's great! And I won't!**

 **Fangirl DC(ch9):  
** **No need to apologize, its not your fault! I hope you had fun! And I'm glad you liked the chapter. And yeah, my poor Hiccup son! He doesn't deserve this DX. She's mean because she's troubled ;) Not gonna tell you what that means, you'll have to wait and see. Also I'd kiss him(ssshh don't tell my boyfriend.)**

 **OKAY NOW LET'S GET TO ACTUALLY WRITING! _ALSO NOTE I'LL BE UPDATING EVERY SATURDAY/SUNDAY NOW!_**

* * *

 **10: Would You Accompany Me?**

"Yeah, Tooth?"

Since they started going to school and pretending to be normal he hadn't seen much of the guardians. He was usually out with friends and they were usually exhausted, seeing as they ceased to be human much longer ago than Jack had, it drains them. Sandy isn't even turned into a human and he's still always tired. At that moment he was sitting on a window seat in their apartment. North managed to snatch a decent one with three bedrooms, meaning North and Sandy shared one, Bunny and Jack shared one, and Tooth being the only woman of the group got a room all to herself. Everything they had they didn't even need to purchase since North could simply conjure it up himself, being the Santa Claus and all. He had an i-pod in his hand and headphones on trying to listen to some of the music Elsa was into(they weren't bad at all, if you were wondering). His magical chain was off leaving him as the winter spirit he was underneath, when Tooth had interrupted him, but he didn't mind.

"How've you been?"

"I've been alright, actually. How are you? And Aster? I only ever see you guys here or in class, I have no idea where you vanish to during the day."

"Oh, haha," she sat down near his feet he had propped up, "You've made your own friends and so have we."

"Oh? Anyone I know?"

"Of course you do, you've only been at school for a few weeks yet you've already become Mr. Popular."

"What can I say?" he said jokingly, "The people love me!"

She laughed, "We've been hanging out with mostly MK, Nod and others."

"Oh, I know them! They're really cool."

"Yeah, they are. Your friends are too."

"Yeah... they are..."

"Hey... what's wrong..?"

"Oh, well, nothing really, it's just one of those so-called friends..."

Tooth placed her hand gently on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, "You can tell me anything, Jack, only if you want to of course. You know that, right?"

Jackson scoffed. "It's just, I've been nothing but nice to her yet still she hates my guts! She's sometimes really rude to me and acts like she never wants to see me again.."

"She doesn't sound like a friend..."

He sighed.

"Okay, so why do you care so much what she thinks? She sounds like a meanie..."

"I dunno... She's just... so mature... And smart, and talented... and beautiful..." when he said the word 'beautiful' a soft red tint ghosted across his cheeks. He knew Tooth saw it, he could feel her gaze and the heat on his face and looked away from her. Curse his almost unnaturally pale skin. His eyes rested on the glass over water he had been drinking. _Half full; that's good right?_

"Oh... If I didn't know any better I'd say you had a crush on her..."

Silence.

"Jack..?"

No response.

"Do you... have feelings for this girl...?"

Yet another sigh escaped him as he turned to face her. A soft blue light radiated from the direction of the window sill, casting a glow across both their faces. Tooth looked towards the glass while Jack continued looking forward at nothing in particular.

"I'll take that as a yes."

With that she got up and went back to her room. After being left on his lonesome for just under a minute Jack turned to see exactly what gave tooth her answer. There, his glass had much less water in it now, and floating in that water was crystalized ice, in the shape of a heart.

* * *

His hands were buried deep into his jacket pockets, his head low and headphones on.

 _And in the end_

 _I'll do it all again_

 _I think you're my best friend_

He stopped at his locker, opening it and placing his chemistry books in. He had chemistry with Elsa and she sat across the class from him at the very front. He couldn't help but look at her from his own seat, Tooth's words still at the back of his mind. _"Do you have feelings for this girl?"_ What if he did? But how could he? He was a spirit, he couldn't possibly fall in love. He doesn't remember much about being a mortal human, or if he had ever been in love back then, but he knew for sure, the past 300 years he has been a spirit he had never felt any sort of romantic feelings. Love, sure. He loved Jaime, and Cupcake and Kaleb so much, but as his own siblings or even his own children, he never wished to hold someone close and kiss their lips. Not that he felt that way about Elsa. At least that's what he told himself anyway. Did he have feelings for Elsa for real? He'd have nothing to compare it to and no way to identify those feelings. What if he did? She hated him. Now he hated him. He sighed.

 _Don't you know that the kids are-_

 _The kids aren't alright_

Why did she hate him, though? What had he ever done so terrible to her? The only wrong he's ever done to her was bump into her that first day of school, and that was completely by accident. It had been a month, surely she had forgotten about that. Right?

 _I'll be yours_

 _When it rains it pours_

 _Stay thirsty like before_

He took his history books from his locker and placed them into his bag. Did mortals deal with these sort of feelings all the time? How did they do it? He was already a hot mess after being human for approximately 5 weeks. He was anything but alright.

 _Don't you know that the kids are-_

 _The kids aren't alright_

"Hey," the nasal voice called out to him.

"Hey, Henry," Jack replied monotonously and turned to the other brunette.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's complicated."

"Is it?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It's Elsa."

"Oh, yeah, that _is_ complicated."

* * *

"Wait wait wait, so you're telling me... you didn't KNOW you were in love with Elsa?"

"In love is a super strong phrase, please don't use it, that's one. Two, even if that was right it wouldn't be right."

"And what the hell does that supposed to mean?"

"It means even if "in love with her" was the right phrase it wouldn't matter because I'm not in love with her."

"Dude, you are literally head over heels in love with the chick just admit it-"

"COULD WE PLEASE STOP USING THE WORD LOVE?"

Jack's outburst drew the attention of passers-by in the hall, who after a few seconds of staring at the teen as if he had gone completely bonkers, returned to what they had been doing.

"Okay, okay, alright," Henry put up his hands defensively, "But at least admit you have feelings for her..."

"Okay, fine... Maybe I do have feelings for Elsa." Saying the phrase made him feel funny inside, like there were rabid butterflies in his stomach and it made him wanna puke. But in a good way? _What even are these feelings! How do mortals deal with this?!_

"Great start!"

"I'm between a rock and a hard place here, help me out! All I want is for her to at least not hate my guts for existing. What should I do?"

"Ya know, I was saving this for us... But if you need help so badly..."

The brunette then reached into his back pocket and pulled out two small pieces of, what seemed like, card stock paper. There were words and designs printed on them. Curious, Jack took them in his own hands and read them. They were tickets. Tickets to a concert.

"Fall Out Boy? That's one of Elsa's favourite bands, right?"

"Right. I was thinking we could go, ya know like a kind of Bros Night."

"Henry... These are VIP tickets... You paid good money for this- I couldn't!"

"Of course you can!"

"No, no really, I can't."

"Jack, if you don't take them I'll hate you.."

"You wouldn't."

"I will... Because you're being a dumbass, dude! I said you can take them, take them! If you really feel that guilty, you'll just owe me one is all."

"Henry, you're amazing!"

"I know! Now here's the plan."

Henry motioned for Jack to come closer and after he obeyed, proceeded to whisper into his ear, Jackson nodding eagerly at every word.

* * *

"You're kidding!"

She was gleaming so brightly at him. That smile, that sweet smile he sees so rarely made him weak in the knees. What made him even more giddy was that he put that smile there! He made her smile.

It was after school and Elsa had ran up to him screaming happily. Earlier that day Henry had took him along for the ride and got a small envelope from the school supply and stationery shop and typed up a sweet note in the Computer Lab. A note written in Norwegian and a fancy font. Since Elsa was actually born in Norway, and lived there a while, he thought it would be romantic if he left her a note in her native tongue. Jack went along seeing as he was the one with a girlfriend, he clearly had more experience in love than Jack did. It read,

Kjære, Elsa

Jeg har to billetter til den kommende Fall Out Boy konserten og er klar over at du liker musikken deres. Jeg ville være mest glad hvis du skulle komme. Hva sier du? Vil du følge med meg?

Forhåpentligvis, Jackson.

Translation:

Dear, Elsa

I happen to have two tickets to the upcoming Fall Out Boy concert and am aware that you like their music. I would be the most delighted if you would come. What do you say? Will you accompany me?

Hopefully, Jackson.

After printing it and putting it into the envelope along with her ticket he coaxed Astrid into giving him Elsa's locker combination. (How he managed to actually get the combination out of her was beyond Jack, but Henry Harrison Haddock III had his ways and could be very persuasive, especially with the right people). After she found the note in her locker she was ecstatic and hunted Jack down to thank him. When she finally found him in the school's parking lot she couldn't contain her joy and gratefulness.

"Nope," he smiled back at her, "I'm serious."

"That's.. seriously fucking amazing, Jackson! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Its nothing, I just thought you'd like to come."

"Nothing? I've never been to a concert before, let alone one by one of my favourite bands! This is huge!"

"I'm glad you're excited."

"Excited? There's no word to describe how happy I am right now!" she gave a happy laugh and smiled at him again, "Also writing the note in Norwegian. Clever..."

"Thanks."

"And quite sweet I must say..." she said just under her breath while gazing down at her feet, smiling to herself, but loud enough for Jack to hear. A soft blush dusted across both of their faces.

"What?"

"Nothing," she looked up at him again, "Just... thank you. Thank you, so so so much."

"You're welcome. So I'll pick you up right? At nine?"

"Sure, it's a date!"

She gave him one last smile before turning on her heels and heading toward her car. She thought he was sweet. Not only did he make Elsa Arendelle smile but she admitted that she thought he was sweet! That day was the best day of his mortal life, but he was sure the night of the concert would be even better.

* * *

 **So that's it! Is it a date? Or was she just referring to the fact that she'll save the date? HMMMMMM I hope my children have a good time anyway. Also I think we all know how Hiccup got the combinationnnnn. Also Jack coming to terms with human feelings is my new aesthetic. And is it bad that writing these romantic stuff is starting to bother me? I mean I love romance but things between my boyfriend and I are kinda complicated so it just reminds me what we were ya know... I write a lot of Jelsa stuff as parallel to us, actually Jack looking over at Elsa and thinking was me this week looking at him. *sigh* And boys say us girls are complicated. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter, now time for the question of the day.**

 _ **QOTD: Do any of you play video games? What's your favourite device/game? Mine is PC but my fave game is and always will be The Last Of Us.**_

 _ **So I'll see y'all next week, yeah? May Luna continue to bless you all and have a wonderful rest of your day! This is Ocean, The Pastel Witch, peacing out!~**_


	11. Alone Together

**Heyo my looovely readers(almost wrote subscribers lol). Hope you all had a wonderful week! Sorry that this chapter was uploaded late. My brother got me sick and the medicine I had to take made me drowsy, I was fighting myself to stay awake and write but my eyelids got heavy and oml I'm sorry! Plus my life is just hell right now. I explain more on my Pirate Meet Princess chapter and honestly, I'm not in the mood to type that again or copy/paste anything so. OH,** **AND BTW I downloaded Grammarly(non-sponsored lol) so we'll see if it improves the quality of this chapter. Now I should probably respond to you guys' reviews.**

 _ **NOW FOR REVIEW REPLIES WITH OCEAN!**_

 **Anzlie(ch:10):** **  
Thank you so much! An that's alright, everyone has different hobbies. I understand. I don't play many games often but I have a lot of games I love and play/replay(if story based) all the time(if I have free time because I tend to be super busy. Is Sims was running still since I last played, there would probably be great great grandkids I've never met.)**

 **Fangurl DC(ch10):  
** **Sorry? You don't have to be sorry for something like that... I'm very thankful that you feel that way but don't feel obligated to, okay? We're only human, right? Also I'm very sorry to hear that! I'm going through a stressful time too so I getcha! If you want someone to talk to I'm here. :) As for the story, it won't pass the first year of college so IF they stay together you won't be getting a wedding, not sorryyyy. And for your answer, that's fine. I used to be like that, its how I got into Markiplier and JSE and so on. But I love all the games you mentioned! Except Persona 5, never heard of it. :,D**

 **Jelsa Lover 04(ch:10):** **Haha sorry if I shocked you too much! And thanks so very much, I'm happy you like it!**

 _ **Now let's get the ball rolling!**_

* * *

 **Chapter: 11: Alone Together**

 _Don't be nervous. Don't be nervous. You're just hanging out, right? No need to panic. She's just a human being. With gorgeous eyes. And silky soft hair. And perfect skin. And the most amazing laugh. And beautiful plum stained, totally kissable- Snap out of it, Jack. You can do this. You can do this._ His index finger somehow found the strength to lift itself to the doorbell. He regretted allowing his skin to make contact with is as soon as he heard the loud cliche tone. _I can't do this!_ He turned around and ran his fingers through his silver locks. He did his absolute best to control his breathing, shutting his eyes as tight as he possibly could to block out any distractions. Never in his life had a subconscious action become so increasingly difficult. What little progress he had made was immediately shattered into a billion pieces when he heard the door open.

"Hey," the familiar voice rested on his pale ears.

He took another deep breath before turning around and opening his eyes, "Hey, Elsa are you ready to..."

His sentence trailed off when he looked at her. Elsa was in a white lace cardigan that didn't do much to cover skin, seeing as under it was a black halter crop top. Her high-waisted daisy dukes didn't do much to cover her stomach but her grey leggings made sure not too much of her lower body was exposed. She finished off her look with black combat boots and a faux-leather purse that somehow strapped around her waist and thigh and the same time. She did say the cold never bothered her, anyway. Her platinum tresses returned to the french braid he knew so well. He had to do a double take, scratch that, a triple take. She looked amazing.

"You look amazing..."

A scarlet hue snuck it's way to her cheeks, "Thanks. Not bad yourself..."

"'Not bad myself'? A graphic T-shirt and a fake leather jacket from a thrift shop never made anyone a model but you look like you belong on the cover of a magazine!"

She let out a small giggle as her blush deepened, "Thank you. You rock that marked down accessory, anyway!"

With a hearty laugh, he lifted his arm, gesturing for her to take it and smiled. "Shall we, my dear dawned in dark colours?"

She giggled again and accepted his offer of an escort to the car, "We shall, my night in glistening pleather."

* * *

Tooth sat on the couch, a warm mug of peppermint tea in hand, the light of the television highlighting all the lovely features of her face. She was wrapped in a blanket and watching the movie 'Call Me By Your Name.' She had to read subtitles but in her opinion, it was worth it, since the film was going well. Her peace was disturbed when Aster came bounding into the room, on his way to the kitchen. After a few moments, he reemerged from the ajoined area made for preparation of food, a glass of orange juice in hand. He stood behind the couch and casually took a sip, taking a moment to catch a few seconds of whatever Tooth was watching this time. Simply, out of curiosity of course. After reading some vulgar and unnecessarily erotic dialogue he scowled and made a move to leave. He turned on his heel, then stopped.

"Tooth?"

"Yeah..." she responded, not taking her eyes off the screen for a moment.

"Where'd the annoying one run off to?"

"Who?" she lifted one eyebrow in utter confusion.

"Jack."

"Oh!" she grabbed the remote and paused her show so that she could make eye contact with Bunny(who she had just now realized looked like an actually bunny again), without missing anything, "He's out."

"Where could he have possibly gone at this hour? It's nine-thirty."

"Oh, it's some concert deal or whatever."

"A concert...?"

"Yeah, he took this chick, whats-her-name on a date."

Some of the colour ran from Aster's face, "A date?"

"Yeah... What's the problem..."

"It may have something to do with the fact that, I don't know, he's a guardian, love!"

At this point, Tooth had been stuffing her face with the popcorn she had set beside her. Her mouth full, and words barely audible, she managed, "Uh... So?"

"So, he can't be with a mortal, you bloody drongo!"

"Hey, no need to curse!"

Aster held the bridge of his nose with two fingers, "Bloody and drongo are not bloody curse words, ya 'ear?"

"I still don't like it. Besides, I don't see a problem, he wants to have a good time..."

"With a mortal-"

"So what, Bunny? C'mon, we were all adults when we died... Jack was only 18, let the kid live a little..."

"We're not going ta have a blue about this, not now... But know if this gets outta hand we all gotta have a talk, yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The red, blue and violet lights shone in various places on the stage, showcasing each band member. The crowd's cheers only got louder as a stout man with a fedora and electric guitar walked to almost the very edge of the raised platform. He tipped the mic downwards and rested his lips on the very base of it.

In a deep low voice, he then said, "We're bringing back a classic for you tonight. This song is about how real Rock and Roll, will never leave you alone..."

People in the sea of people who knew what that meant, including Elsa, began screaming with knowing delight.

"Even if you really want it to! And sometimes you just end up Alone Together!"

More ecstatic scream erupted as the band suddenly began to play and the man, who Jack read online to be called "Patrick", began to sing.

 _I don't know where you're going_

 _But do you got room for one more troubled soul!_

 _I don't know where I'm going_

 _But I don't think I'm coming home_

 _And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead!_

 _This is the road to ruin,_

 _And we're starting at the end!_

 _Say, "YEAH!"_

Elsa jumped excitedly to the beat and sung along to the lyrics she clearly knew as well as the back of her hand. This made Jack smile. He loved seeing her so happy, such a shame she usually wasn't.

"Having a good time!" he shouted to be heard over the music.

"Yeah! The best time!" she shouted back after registering exactly what he said.

"Glad to hear!"

Silence fell over them for a few more minutes until the song was almost at the bridge until Elsa spoke again.

"This is my favourite song, by the way! In case you were wondering!" After a few more moments she added, "You probably weren't!"

"No, it's okay! Good to know!"

She headbanged to the rest of the song until the band stopped. _Her favourite song, huh?_ They then began to play a different song Elsa told him was off the album "American Beauty/American Psycho" and after hearing a few notes and words, he remembered the song immediately. Even he sang along to this one.

 _I'll be honest as you left me_

 _I miss your early morning company_

 _If you get me_

 _You are my favourite "what if"_

 _You are my best "I'll never know"_

An amused smirk played on Elsa's lips. "Somebody did their homework."

He laughed, "I think this one is my favourite!"

"Oh, I love this one too, I guess I just don't relate to it, ya know? I guess you do, huh?"

"I don't think so..."

"Oh."

 _It was the fourth of July!_

 _You and I were_

 _You and I were fire, fire, fireworks!_

 _That went off too soon!_

 _And I miss you in the June gloom too!_

 _It was the fourth of July!_

 _You and I were_

 _You and I were fire, fire, fireworks!_

 _I said I'd miss you, but I guess you'll never know_

 _Where the bridges I have burned never really led back home_

 _On the fourth of July._

The concert was wonderful; they both had an excellent time. After the music had concluded Elsa practically begged Jack to let her go spend money on band merch. In the end, she walked away with an autographed copy of the "Save Rock And Roll" album, a necklace with a fedora charm and a white shirt that had long black sleeves and the Fall Out Boy logo on it in a floral pattern. She even managed to get Jack to buy a hoodie with the phrase "Heavy metal rock my heart" from their song "Centuries" on it.

On their way home, Jack thought it would be a good idea to play Elsa's CD, to which Elsa eagerly agreed. It was roughly midnight and they had been driving down the freeway with Alone Together blaring from the car's speakers as they both sung along.

 _Let's be alone together!_

 _We could stay young forever!_

 _Screaming from the top of your lungs, lungs lungs_

 _Say, "YEAH!"_

 _Let's me alone together_

 _We can stay young forever_

 _We'll stay young, young, young, young, young_

Elsa let a laugh escape her and Jack thought it was a good time to turn the music down a bit.

"Best. Night. Ever." Elsa laid back as much as she could in the front seat and breathed more than said.

Jack laughed a little, "I'm glad you had such a good time!"

"Are you kidding! Tonight was fucking amazing! Thank you..."

"You're welcome! We can have fun anytime," he took his eyes off the mostly clear road for a second to flash her a soft, genuine smile.

"Like... together?" she inquired softly.

A warm blush bathed his facial features in pure scarlet and he smiled to himself now. "Yeah. Sure, if you want."

"Maybe I was wrong about you..." he barely heard her say that, and go the feeling she wasn't even speaking to him.

"What?"

The seemed to have only just realized what she had said and stiffened a little. "N-nothing. Just forget it," she said coldly before turning away from him and gazing out of the window into the chilly October night.

He was confused, and was going to ask what had caused her mood to shift so drastically so suddenly, but decided against it. The rest of the drive was quiet and void of speech, nothing but the hum of the engine and soft sound of "Just One Yesterday" from the stereo occupying the silence.

After pulling up at the front of Elsa's house, Jack offered to walk her to her door. To that, she unbuckled her seatbelt, barely looked over her shoulder at him and gave a single nod. They both exited the vehicle and walked towards the chestnut doors. She stopped and placed her hand on the doorknob without a word or making eye contact with her company. He couldn't say goodbye like that.

"Hey..." he said, simply to get her attention.

She turned to him and he stiffened under her gaze. She looked void of emotion and just raised her eyebrows as a gesture meaning 'Yes, I'm listening.'

"If I said... or did anything that made you angry with me, just know I'm sorry, okay?"

Her look softened a bit and a small smile crept its way upon her lips. Then she spoke, "Don't worry, dummy, you didn't do anything. I'm just moody, it'll happen... Don't think it took away from tonight. I still had a great time and... I genuinely hope we can do this again sometime."

Her smile widened a small bit. What she did next shocked Jack to no end. She placed her hand on his forearm and tip-toed to place a soft gentle kiss on his cheek, that more-or-less ended up on the _very_ corner of his lips. This immediately caused Jack to stiffen once again and his face to heat up.

Before she pulled away fully she smiled at her handy work, and almost whispered, as to not be too loud in his ear, "Thanks. You're a sweet guy... Goodnight, Jackson."

Without another word she turned on her heels and entered her home, giving him one last look with heated cheeks before gently closing the door.

* * *

 **EEEEEEEEEEEEE! Does that count as a first kiss? I think maybe it doessssss! And as you can see it is October in the story currently(sorry if the month doesn't line-up with when school starts, in my country school starts in September, for Americans its somewhere in August, right? Maybe?)**

 **Also I tried a thing with how Bunny talks. If you watch ROTG you see that he doesn't just have an accent he also uses Australian slang like "bloody", "bromby", "mate", "ankle bitter", "chompers" and so on so I tried to get some Aussie slang in there. Blue means an argument or a fight and a Drongo is a fool or moron. Anyhow question of the day.**

 **QOTD: _I have original characters, okay. And a lot of you seem to like my writing style. But I'm also an illustrator. So I was wondering if after this story is done(maybe sometime at the end of the year since there's a lot to write still) if I made a free to read webcomic, would you guys read it?_**

 _ **S**_ **o that's it for now! I'll see you lovely witchlings next week, this is Ocean, peacing out!~**


End file.
